


Flashes before your eyes

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the last thing you see before you die is not your life that past but the life that you wishes it had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes before your eyes

Stiles pokes his tong to the side biting it slightly in concentration as he tugs the jeans down he drops down on his ass on the floor and jumps up like nothing had happened and stared for a moment at the body laid in front of him. Derek was still laughing at him but he didn’t care because one month ago he would never have believed that Derek was capable of laughing or smiling. He clumsy moves on top of Derek that stops laughing and smiles wide at him, Stiles moves almost hesitate to kiss Derek that looks at him suddenly vulnerable and Stiles gently press their lips together.  
  
Its not like he imagined it would be, it was better not that it was perfect because he pretty much accidentally knocked his head a couple of times into the bedpost and accidentally jabbed Derek with his elbow when he got on his knees. He got a leg cramp in his leg when Derek had thrown it over his shoulder. Derek had accidentally clawed up his pillow and dropped the lube a couple of times, it even jumped out of his hand like a racked launching for space at one point, the condom had ripped and flown across the room. They had laughed through it awkwardly moving their limbs together but it was the best feeling in the world.  
  
Now especially when he was on his side kissing Derek’s palm wet lazily that was moving in a leisurely pace like time did not exist. His hand on his hip grounding him their damp bodies rubbing together,  their locked hands moving to stroke him as they moved to their ending of love making. His body trembled and clenched Derek’s whispers into his ear as he came his eyes fluttered close. They just laid there for a very long time. It wasn’t until the sun bothered them that Stiles stretched and rolled away hissing slightly. Derek kissed his shoulder lovingly.  
  
”Sun.”

  
 ”Mmmmhmm” Derek agreed lazy.  
  
”I have to go. My father will kill me.” Stiles murmured sleepy reaching for his cloths he laughed as Derek pulled him back into his chest hugging him close.  
  
”I’ll protect you.” Stiles smiled warmly at the words as they held many meanings.  
  
”As I will protect you.” Derek smiled into his shoulder as he placed open mouth kisses both sighed disappointed as life wanted them.  
  
-  
  
Stiles yawned big in class and wiggled his eyebrows as they locked with Cora’s that was looking angry at the teacher, Stiles stifled a laugh. He had convinced Derek to let his sister to go to school that was not to thrilled to go as she thought it was stupid and unnecessary but after a stern look from her alpha brother she had stomped to school like a sulky five year old. Stiles felt happy and safe a feeling that been absence from his life in a very long time, he passed the halls smiling almost giddy at Erica and Boyd that was leaning against the lockers as they whispered to each other, he passed his brother from an other mother that was kissing Allison with Isaac ignoring the pair as he was whining about something.  
  
It wasn’t until Stiles passed Jackson and Lydia he froze. They smiled at him friendly and he felt fear in his heart. It was too perfect. He starts to run, run faster than his legs can carry. He reached his house his heart beated faster his hands trembles, he start to break as he sees his mother serving pie to his father that is laughing. He started to look around feeling his heart beat faster than it should. He started to cry heartbroken as the surroundings around him started to fade. They say you see your life pass before your eyes before you die. Its a lie. At least for him. He does not see his life. But the life he wishes was true.  
  
He squeezes his eyes shut when he opens them he sees Julia or Jennifer what ever this thing claims to be. ”The last sacrifice” she gleams happy, Stiles feels a tear fall from his eyes suddenly he sees through the darkness he sees Scott running towards him he sees Derek his heart skipped a beat he almost smiles broken.  
  
" _Derek_ ” he manages to choke out before the knife stabs through his heart, everything goes black and his world ends. Its just darkness after, no afterlife no miracle just darkness he never knows what he left behind him.  
  
  
  



End file.
